LOVE wins over FEAR
by 18mne
Summary: What will happened when Sakura has to share a bed with Sasuke. Will they tell each other their feelings? Will they have their happy ending? Lemons and a bit of mature themes. sasusaku
1. she is back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**A/N: This is a sasusaku story. Hope you enjoy it and constructive criticism is more then welcome so here it goes.**

* * *

'Hey girls' said a very gorgeous girl entering the café and going toward a table with other four beautiful girls 

'hey Sakura' said the brown haired one

'how was your trip, forehead?' Ino was smiling at Sakura now.

There were a lot of changes in Kanoha. Sasuke left and then 6 months later Naruto, leaving Sakura the only member of team seven. Two years went by and Naruto came back to Kanoha and after a month or so he brought Sakura's beloved Sasuke. It was Sakura's time to leave the village now so she did. She left to train with the best medic-nin in different villages and now she came back after two years. All of the girls were 20 except for Temari who was 22.

'OMG I cannot believe you are finally back, tell us everything'

'well there is not a lot to tell. I went, I learnt…that's pretty much it! Girls tell me how is everything going?'

'well I guess I will start…' Temari broke a second of silence 'me and Shika are all good, on Thursday is going to be our 5 year anniversary so we are going to have a party at out house, you are invited, I am still in ANBU with him and helping out my brother a lot'

'wow, I cant believe its been 5 years already, so what about you and Kiba Sakura was talking to Ino now

'we broke up, I just couldn't take it anymore'

'OMG what happened? You guys were such a good couple…'

'he started to cheat on me and we got into fights every single day. Anyway I am so much better off with Shino. He is just so nice and gentle, and he is also pretty big down there'

All of the girls giggled.

'so you and Shino, who would've thought!? So how are you Tenten?'

The brown haired girl smiled and lifted her left arm up to show Sakura her engagement ring

'we are getting married soon, so you came right in time, because I want all of you girlies to be my bride's mates'

Sakura took Tenten hand into hers to look at the ring closely

'its very beautiful, congrats'

'you missed out on the best part' said Temari

'yeah the proposal was so romantic' said Ino with a day-dreaming eyes

'he got Tsunade to give us a mission, as Lee was pretending to be sick, it was just the two of us. On our way we made this stop at this beautiful lake and with his Hyuga abilities he wrote on the lake itself the question'

'you can guess what the question was and what was the answer' finally the shy one of the group spoke in her quite tone

'so whats up with your life Hinata'

'well…' she did this thing with her fingers that she always used to do when she was shy

'well?...' Sakura's curiosity was killing her

'Naruto asked her out couple of weeks ago…' Temari spitted it out

'Awww I get it now,' she gave Hinata a smile 'are you happy?'

'yes, he is the best thing that ever happened to me!!'

'so, Sakura do you have a guy in your life now Tenten was dieing from curiosity

Sakura went all red to that question

'so it's a yes' Hinata spoke for the second time

'no it's a no…but a had a guys….lots of them actually…but I never been in love with any of them' she took a break 'they all loved me and were going to come back with me to Kanoha but I had to end with each one of them because it just wasn't fare'

'so you never loved anyone in your life?' (btw Sakura never had parents or relatives)

All of the girls never knew that Sasuke wasn't just a crush and that she confessed in love to him…

Then a bunch of guys enter the café. They were Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino,Naruto…


	2. happy and lonely

'so you never loved anyone in your life?' (btw Sakura never had parents or relatives)

All of the girls never knew that Sasuke wasn't just a crush and that she confessed in love to him…

Then a bunch of guys enter the café. They were Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino,Naruto…

* * *

And Sasuke…

Sakura blushed all of the sudden so all the girls turned around to look why she blushed or to be more exact who made her blush.

'so you did love somebody' Tenten was the only one who could put her thought together first

'it was Sasuke wasn't it?' Ino said it already knowing the answer

'you loved him all that time' Temari said with disappointment in her voice

'but he didn't love you back, how awful' Hinata said it like it never happened to her

'there is only one question, do you still love him'

The blush on Sakura's face was the answer.

Guys came to the table and hugged their girlfriends and Sasuke and Kiba were standing odd by themselves. (btw Ino doesn't talk to Kiba after he was such a jerk to her, she didn't want anything that had to do with him) All failing to notice the pink haired medic-nin.

'Sakura is back' Temari said it loud enough for all to hear

Naruto was really happy to see her. He didn't like her for three years now, he was madly in love with Hinata even know that they were together for couple of weeks, but he still loved her as a dear friend. He hugged her really tight.

'how was your trip? Did you train hard? What about a bf?' Naruto said it and put on his trade smile

'it was ok. Yes and no'

Lee hugged her straight after Naruto let go of her. He got over that crush he had on her four years ago and he valued her as a great friend.

'I'm glad you are ok'

Then the hugs followed. From Kiba who now was the 'player' of the village who grabbed Sakura's ass.

Then it was Neji's and Shino's tern. Sakura was surprised that this guys even hugged her.

They were never the hugging type but they were really happy to see her too. The only person who didn't show lots of emotions was the Uchiha who never-ever showed any emotions. She wanted smile from him more then anything in the world (btw they haven't talked after Naruto brought him back)

After staying there for another couple of hours. She started to feel weird when everyone there was with their loved ones…she couldn't help it how jealous she was she wanted somebody to look at her with love in their eyes, tell her compliments, hold her hand, kiss her, cherish her…she just wanted love…but she didn't want it from anyone she wanted it from him. Too bad it was the person that never loved her. She was so tired and also Kiba's checking her out just made everything worse.

'I think I am going to go…' Sakura said standing up

'are we boring you hun' said Tenten with sympathy

'nah, its just I had a long trip and I want to have some peace and quite'

Everyone again gave her a good bye hug, everyone except for Sasuke.

She got home went to the shower and straight to bed, she was really happy to be back, to see everyone and see how everyone loves her, but she wanted one man to love the man that never gave her any emotions...she felt lonely...

* * *

In the morning she got out of bed and went to the shower.

'well I guess I start by cleaning the house and then train'

The house was pretty tidy except for dust it was everywhere and she needed to unpack her stuff and her furniture.

After she came back from training she noticed that she had a message on her message machine, she went over and pressed play…


	3. problems are reveiled

After she came beck from training she noticed that she had a message on her message machine, she went over and pressed play…

* * *

Temari's voice filled the room

'hey saku-chan, I am just calling to check on you because you left all of the sudden; And don't forget that you are invited to our party on Thursday, so come over to my our house around at eight. You can sleep over if you like. Well see you'

Sakura smiled…

_Should I stay? What should I get them?_ She just walked around the house trying to come up with something. _Well I live pretty far away so it would make sense to stay over. What about s present? I have no idea what to get…OMG how could I forget I took a picture of their first kiss, the perfect present for anniversary just need to frame it…_

She went to shower and afterwards to bed as she had a very important interview tomorrow…

* * *

She got up, had a quick shower and put her nurse outfit on and went to Tsunade's office, where she had an appointment about her position in Kanohas main hospital. On her way to Tsunade's office she bumped into blue haired girl…

'oh sorry, it's my fau… Sakura?'

'hey Hinata, I never knew you were working here…'

'oh yes I started helping out here after you left and Tsunade offered me a job, so are coming here to get your job back'

'well actually i wanted to talk to her about chief nurse…'

'well it will be nice to have you as a boss, good luck' Hinata said with a smile and a good-bye-hug

'can you come over to my house tonight, I just want to talk…'

'sure I will come around at seven, see you then'

Sakura continued to move towards Tsunade's office

'Hallo Sakura, I hope you trip was educational for you…'

'Oh yes I came to talk to you about...' At this point Sakura was interrupted

'ok I know you want you job back but I want you to take the position of chief nurse' Tsunade said with a smile

'of course'

'well you will start on Monday at 8'

'ok I will see you on Monday then'

'nice seeing you Sakura'

* * *

At 20 minutes past seven Sakura heard a knock on her door

'hey, sorry I am late Naruto wasn't letting me go'

'no its ok you gave me more time to clean up'

They started talking about all the stuff that happened to them in last two years. They got to the boys part…

'I think he hates me'

'no why would he hate you'

'he never even said hi to me since Naruto got him back, well I haven't told it to anyone but…I told him that I loved him just before he left so he would stay, but he didn't'

'why haven't you told me that…'

'I just couldn't because I though it was so embarrassing because it didn't stop him, he didn't even need a second to think about it I think he forgot about it the next minute I told him'

'why do you think that, may be he feels as weird around you as you feel as weird you feel around him'

'its Sasuke we are talking about'

'well I guess you are right, may be its time to move on…'

'may be…'

And they continued to talk for another hour and Hinata left. Sakura was really tired so the shower and nice cozy bed should do the trick…

* * *

The next day she woke up because she could feel familiar chakra in her house but she wasn't sure who's it. She quickly jumped out of the bed and jumped the intruder in one motion and then she finally looked at who it was she was shocked… 


	4. temari's party

The next day she woke up because she could feel familiar chakra in her house but she wasn't sure who was it. She quickly jumped out of the bed and jumped the intruder in one motion and then she finally looked at who it was she was shocked…

* * *

'Kiba what are you doing here?'

'You just look so hot in your short pj'

'your are a freak…'

He came closer to her and hugged her. She pushed him off straight away.

'I don't like you in that way…'

'no one said anything about love' he hugged her again and kissed her on her neck

'so you only want sex' his answer was the kiss on her lips

'so it's a yes, well I don't want to…' she pushed him harder then before

'just relax you will like it' this time Sakura got really mad so she just hit him hard enough for him to fly out of the window

'now I am relaxed'

_

* * *

_ With this thoughts she took a shower and went to training grounds… she followed trough her plan and arrived just in time to Temari's 

'Hey Temari, hi Shikamaru congratulations' she gave them both a kiss on the chick

'Here is the present, its small but meaningful' Sakura looked at them with a smile while they were unwrapping the present

'OMG how did you get it?'

'remember I took a picture that time at the café..'

'isn't that our first kiss ever' Shikamaru said with his smile he hardly used, only when Temari was around

'yes, I remember we weren't even going out back then'

They looked into each others eyes and kissed

'that's the best present you can wish for, thanks hun' Temari gave her a hug

'are you staying over for the night, you know you should your house is an hour away from our house' Shikamaru was thoughtful as usual, Sakura didn't answer to that she just lifted her medium-sized sport bag

'let me show you the room' he led the way

'well, this is you room' he opened the door to a pretty big room, with a separate bathroom, with a big double bed and beautiful decorations.

'you can just leave your bag here'

'thanks' and Shikamaru left, she went over to the bed and left her bag there. Afterwards she went downstairs where everyone was. She felt a little irritated because all of her friends were in couples she was the only one. Couple of seconds later she noticed somebody else who was standing odd by themselves it was Sasuke. She started walking over to him, but then stopped. She wanted to go over to him she really did but she knew he wouldn't talk to her, so she just went over to Temari and all the other girls, they talked about all the random stuff and then Naruto interrupted…

'everyone I just wanted to say that it is great how long Shikamaru and Temari are together and I wish every couple that is in here to be together for as long as Shika and Temari and be as happy as they are'

And then things just got more uncomfortable for Sakura, everyone kissed all you could see is four happy couples making out and then she noticed that the pair of hazel eyes… Sasuke was looking straight at Sakura, she couldn't help it but to turn around and see who was he starring at but to her surprise no-one was behind her. He was looking at her but she decided not to give it much of attention because he would never like her so she just moved on…Sakura was just wandering around the house when she overheard two of the guys talking

'I like her, I cant help it' said Uchiha

'why don't you tell her that, I am more then sure she still loves you' said the dog loving Kiba

'after what I've done to her'

'but that's in the past, and by the way her ass feels great…' Kiba smiled

'everything has to do with sex with you' Sasuke said smiling

At that moment Sakura left. She couldn't stop thinking about the conversation guys had before and she was wondering who they talked about. The thought of that girl being her was just taking over her mind…

When everyone left, Sakura said to Temari…

'Goodnight, I will help you to clean up in the morning'

'OK hun, sweet dreams'

'Goodnight, sorry but you have a roommate'

'ok, as long as its somebody I know' Sakura was saying it half way up the stairs not waiting for the reply.

When she got up on second floor she realized that she would have to share a bed, she opened the door and shocked at her sight…


	5. Nice roommate

When she got up on second floor she realized that she would have to share a bed, she opened the door and shocked at her sight…

* * *

She saw Sasuke sitting on one side of the bed only in his shorts…

'YOU ARE MY ROOMMATE!?!!!!!!? SHIKAMARU!!!!' both of them yelled at the same time. Shikamaru was there the next second…

'What's wrong!?' Sakura pointed at Sasuke and Sasuke pointed at Sakura with angry expressions on their faces

'would you just stop acting like little kids, you've been teammates for ages and you have slept in the same bed…' and Shikamaru left

Sakura just went to the bathroom and took a shower and changed into her pj, Sakura was wearing black silky pj dress which was really short and strapy, she got out of bathroom and Sasuke was out on the balcony but she could see that he was looking at her at the corner of his eye. She felt like something was wrong with her and she went to the bathrooms to check if she had anything on her face…when she looked into the mirror she saw Sasuke appear behind her, she quickly turned around to face him

'you look beautiful' Sasuke said moving forward and grabbing her on her waist, he kept on checking her out while holding her

'Kiba was right you do look sexy in your pj' he kissed her, Sakura arched her back from the surprise, he started on licking her lower lip asking for entrance, which she grounded not long thinking…They kissed for age and then Sasuke picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the bed where he was put her gently on the bed and broke the kiss to look at her face she nodded in agreement. Sasuke was kissing her on the lips and started to move down her chick and to her ear…

'Sakura I love you, I loved you all this time…' he was whispering in her ear, then he continued to move down her neck. He slowly pulled down the strips of her pj and he pulled the dress of her. She was really petite. Her breasts were the right size and she had perfect tan…

'Are you a virgin' He whispered in her ear playfully. Sakura turned them over to his surprise.

'You just wait and see' Sakura whispered into his ear seductively. She pulled Sasuke's shorts off and threw them on the ground, and then started kissing his neck, then his firm chest and down his stomach, she went all the way down to his manhood. Sasuke was really big down there. Sakura slowly liked his member from the base to the tip, and then she kissed it earning herself a groan. She took a bit in her mouth which she was rewarded by another groan and then she started bobbing her head and the room was filled with Sasuke's screams of pleasure and then the moment came, nice warm juice went straight into Sakura's mouth and there was a lot of it because a bit was running down from a corner of her mouth, she licked it very seductively which cause his member to harden a bit… Then he flipped so he was on the top now. He started pleasuring the pink haired medic-nin. Sasuke kissed her down her neck all the way to her breast. He kissed on of them and played with other with his hand he licked the nipple, Sakura was holding back all of her moans and she couldn't take it anymore so she blurted out a big one… They were glad that Temari and Shikamaru were down stairs…They must have their reasons, if you get what I mean…

He kissed all the way down to her womanhood and started on kissing her entrance with another of her moans and then he licked it…he continued on licking it and this time the room was filled with Sakura's pleasure, and then all of the juices escaped Sakura straight into his mouth, he swallowed every drop of it but it wasn't enough, he wanted her…he wanted her from the moment she said she loved him and he could have her but he wasn't sure if it was a good idea…but she wanted him and she didn't have any doubt so she just kissed him with more passion then ever and it was a good enough encouragement for Sasuke so he entered her. At first it was only pain for Sakura because of is size but the pain was quickly replaced by pleasure and more then she ever experienced, after all she was finally doing it with a man she loved all this years…The room was filled with screams of pleasure and each others names they yelled out…They both came nearly at the same time and then Sasuke pulled out and laid next to her in the bed pulling her into his embrace…

'If you loved me all this time, why didn't you tell me that, you knew I loved you and you just ignored me' she couldn't help it but a tear was running down her cheek. Sasuke quickly wiped the tears away

'I am sorry, I really am. I was scared. Scared for your safety…Once my brother killed all of people that were dear to me that I loved and I didn't want anything to happened to you…I am sorry for what happened now you are in danger because I let you in…'

'and I am not, I love you and I am sure you will protect me, if needed I will fight you brother by you side…' with this words she kissed him on the lips this time it was of the romantic kiss and they both peacefully went to sleep…

* * *

In the morning they couldn't keep their hands off each other…when they finally walked down to the kitchen together, they were met by weird looks that Temari was giving them… 


	6. the announcement

In the morning they couldn't keep their hands off each other…when they finally walked down to the kitchen together, they were met by weird looks that Temari was giving them…

* * *

'Did you have fun last night?!?' seeing the confusions on their faces Shikamaru made it clear 

'we heard you…' Sakura turned the color of the tomato but Sasuke didn't seem to mind, he was actually kind of proud

'so that was the reason we didn't hear you' Sasuke smiled. Now for the first time Temari was blushing and Shikamaru was feeling kind of uncomfortable too…

* * *

Six month later on Tenten's and Neji's wedding. Kiba was sitting all by himself at the end of the table he was single for 3 weeks now, Shino and Ino were living together for a month and Temari and Shika were still together, you can say they were married but they thought that ceremony was not necessary they thought that it was too 'troublesome'. Naruto was going to propose to Hinata…Sasuke stood up with his glass of champagne to make an announcement 

'First of all congratulations Neji and Tenten, but I wanted to use this opportunity to tell you all some good news…' he helped Sakura up 'As all of our dear friends are hear, we wanted to announce that me and Sakura are having a baby!'

THE END

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me your thoughts. Thanks for reading it.**

**ps please forgive me grammar and spelling**


End file.
